Héctor's Nightmare Before Christmas Adventure
by hectorfannumber1
Summary: Two years Later after the events of the movie, Héctor Rivera and the rest of the Dead Rivera were just walking across The Marigold Bridge for The Day Of The Dead when shockingly once they had arrived at(what was supposed to be The Land Of The Living)but instead they've just arrived in Halloween Town! And Yes Miguel will be in this story too! WARNING Spoilers ahead!
1. Chapter 1: Prolgue Part 1

Author's Note: Hey fellow readers I'm I don't own any of the characters in this. Coco Belongs to Pixar and Disney. The Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Disney, Henry Selick, but more than anything, belongs to Tim Burton. And Judy Skellington Belongs to DeviantArt user "jackfreak1994" this is just my interpretation of her in my connected-stories'-universal page of stories on here.

Also, I am not of Mexican descent I do know and average amount about the culture and some Spanish words thanks to my Mom who took Spanish and used it a lot when I was a kid for the heck of it, infamous stuff and it's been expanded thanks to Coco. Anyway, now enjoy the story.

And this stats Two Days Before the Events of this Story's Main Plot.

We're Starting in The Narrator's P.O.V.

Miguel has just come home from a long day of school. "Hola Mi Familia, I'm home". Miguel said to greet his family as he came into the living room happily to sit down on the couch. Miguel's Mama: Luisa and Papa: Enrigue, were sitting there as well. Miguel put down his school bag and then looked up and smiled happily at them. "Hola Miguel, how was school today"? Enrigue asked as he gave Miguel a 'welcome-home' hug. "It was okay but, I still really miss Mama Coco, look I know it's been close to two years now but it still hurts not seeing her around anymore". Miguel replied casually but then with a heartbroken tone as tears were beginning to develop in the brim of his eyes as he honestly explained his feelings to his Padres. "Oh, it's okay mi hijo, El Dia De Los Muertos is only less than two days way, in fact your Abuelita is about to go start putting up the Ofrenda". Luisa reassured him lovingly. Miguel's face then lit up and suddenly he was very excited. "Increible, where is Abuelita right now"? Miguel asked anxiously of Luisa and it made her giggle at the excitement in Miguel's voice and face. "She's on her way to the attic why do you ask mi hijo"? Luisa asked curiously. "I'm gonna go help her, see you later adios"! Miguel said happily as he started making his way quickly to the attic. Luisa then looked to her husband and they both shook their heads and laughed silently.

Miguel finally made it to where his Abuelita: Elena was, which was right below the attic. "Hola Abuelita, I would like to help you set up the Ofrenda so, what can I do first"? Miguel asked happily. "Hola Miguel and I would appreciate it, why don't you get the family photos from the attic and then meet me in the Ofrenda Room mi hijo"? Elena said in a grateful reply. "Si, Abuelita I'll be in the Ofrenda Room in a little bit". Miguel replied kindly as he started making his way up to the attic and Elena walked over to the Ofrenda Room.

We're Now In Miguel's P.O.V.

Even though I loved it when I could help Abuelita put up the Ofrenda, I have always dreaded going up to the attic, where I used to keep a secret Ofrenda for Ernesto de la Cruz. The next day after my experience in the land of the dead and saving Papa Hector, I took all the de la Cruz items and the little Ofrenda as a whole out of the attic and destroyed it by throwing it all in a fire, that I safely started myself. For with the new knowledge of both my Great-Great Grandfather, and Ernesto de la Cruz, I didn't want anything to do with the man who caused all my family's suffering by poisoning and succeeding with the murdering of my Great-Great Grandfather and after that same man threw me off a tall building and trying and attempting to murder ME! So, the memory of me when I used to be seeing Ernesto de la Cruz as my idol when I now know that he wasn't anything close to being my hero, still haunted and disgusted me. I had only left a fraction of the candles in the attic so I still have light in there. So, once I was up in the attic, it wasn't hard and didn't take me very long to spot the box that held the Ofrenda Family Photos inside it, in the attic floor.

So, I then walked over to the box and picked it up. However, I couldn't move to start my way over to the Ofrenda Room as I was now holding the box. All the pain of missing my deceased family. Especially Mama Coco and Papa Hector. But thankfully I was about to shake myself out of my frozen-dazed state and took a deep calming breath. I was able to continue and made my exit out the attic and made my way to the Ofrenda Room. "Hola Abuelita, I have the family photos". I announced to my Abuelita, filled with relief to be out of that haunting attic of past memories, as I walked into the Ofrenda Room holding the box with the utmost care and a very secure grip. "Gracias Miguel now, I will guide you on where to put each photo and then I'll go grab the food offerings, Bueno Miguel"? My Abuelita said gratefully and then carefully explained my next task and boy, was this an honor fitting of me. Because, I was always worried wondering if somehow, I didn't notice, even a single photo, was forgotten to be put on the Ofrenda, and especially the one that my Mama Imelda's Photo shares hers with my Papa H ctor. It started on the last El Dia De Los Muertos and I was so relieved when I saw his photo, and my Mama Coco's as well, made it on the Ofrenda last year. I had these intense feelings ever since my crazy adventure in The Land Of The Dead two years ago, and when I came home with the realizations of Ernesto, Papa Hector, and that The Land Of The Dead itself existed! I took all the rules, customs, and the traditions I knew previously, 100% seriously now knowing that they all have a real life effect for it was all real and true. Anyway I put the box on the table next to the right side of the Ofrenda Room's doorway. The first photo I picked up and out of the box was of course, Mama Imelda's/Papa Hector's Photo. Then suddenly, all the memories from that night replayed in my mind at a million miles per hour, which didn't help me recover from the strong feeling of missing them at all. Instead it made it even stronger! I started shaking like a leaf in a frozen daze and feeling like I couldn't breath nor move.

We're Now In Elena's P.O.V.

"Huh Miguel, MIGUEL"? I cried when I noticed that he wasn't coming over to me and the Ofrenda and was breathing shakily and heavily as tears fell from his eyes all while he was staring at whichever photo he removed from the box. "Miguel can you hear me"? I cried out to Miguel in worry and panic but, no matter what I said he wouldn't respond! Miguel wouldn't even look at me nor away from the photo! With no other ideas I took off my shoe and mildly waked Miguel on the head to try and finally snap him out of it! Then I saw he was about to drop the photo from me waking him so I quickly took the photo from his hands and that's what finally snapped him out of it.

We're Now In Miguel's P.O.V.

I felt my Abuelita's shoe hit me on the head and I was finally able speak, move, and truly breath again. "Lo siento Abuelita I don't know what came over me". I told my Abuelita apologetically as I shook myself out of it more completely. Then suddenly my Abuelita was hugging me full of relief but again too tight! "Oh Mi hijo you almost gave me a heart attack! Are you alright"? My Abuelita asked frantically concern. "Si Abuelita really I'm fine well as you can see the first photo is Mama Imelda and Papa Hector's". I said in reassurance to my Abuelita. My Abuelita then breathed a sigh of relief as she finally ended the bone-crushing-hug. So we then continued and put all of the family photos up. Once it was done, it looked Perfecto! "Well done Miguel now, please wait here and I'll go get the food offerings". My Abuelita said sounding very impressed and proud of me. "Gracias Abuelita and Si I'll will stay here and still be here when you get back". I said in reply gratefully and reassuringly knowing she specifically said "stay here" because she had a strong hunch that "I would run of to who knows where without telling anybody" again like I used to do all the time. I Just stared at Papa Hector in the photo and took another deep breath. "Papa Hector, I know you probably can't hear me right now but, I miss you like loco! I know I'll see you all again when my true time comes to leave this world and come to yours however, I wish I could see you multiple times before my time comes, to hug you and perform music with you again"! I said directly to the photo but of course, I was most likely just talking to someone who wasn't even there to hear me. However, I felt a presence with me in that Ofrenda Room! "Miguel Rivera, I have come to escort you to the Department Of Family Reunions for an important meeting". I heard a female voice say directly behind me. I was confused on how I could hear her, when she was obviously from The Land Of The Dead when I shouldn't be able too, and nervous but decided to turn around to see who this woman was. I saw that it was one of the Ofrenda checkers and the border before the dead citizens could start walking across The Marigold Bridge! I'll could do was nod but, I told her to give me a minute to leave a note for my Abuelita saying "Something came up, I wish I could explain it fully to you as not to worry you but it's a little complicated and even un poco loco, but I assure you it's nothing dangerous so, adios Abuelita, love Miguel". and then I followed her to where The Marigold Bridge would be.

The English Translations of the Spanish words used in this Chapter:

Hola- Hello

Mi- me

Familia- Family

Padres- Parents

Mi hijo- My Boy

El Dia De Los Muertos- The Day Of The Dead

Abuelita- Granny

Ofrenda- Offering

Increible- Awesome

Adios- Goodbye

Si- Yes

Gracias- Thank You

Bueno- Okay

Lo siento- I'm Sorry

Perfecto- Perfect

Loco- Crazy


	2. Chapter 2:Return To The Land Of The Dead

We're Starting In Miguel's P.O.V.

As the security woman lead me out of Santa Cecilia and through the cemetery, all sorts of questions were going through my mind. How is coming to The Land Of the Dead even possible without a curse, what was this meeting going to be about, was me seeing the Land Of The Dead without a curse going to be the reason for this meeting? However there were also questions like, who will be at this meeting besides me, Will I be able to see Pap H ctor while got this chance to come back to The Land Of The Dead? "Um excuse me Ma'am but I don't believe I got your name"? I asked the woman to end the awkward silence that I was tired of as we neared the end of the cemetery. "I'm Jade my apologies for not saying it earlier". Jade replied kindly and then I saw The Marigold Bridge and it was as beautiful as I remembered it from two years ago.

"Wow The Marigold Bridge still blows me away as the first time"! I exclaimed as we began walking across the bridge. A few minutes later I heard a familiar sounding bark coming closer and closer until I could see a old alebrije companion! "Hey is that you Dante"? I said as I sped up to meet up with him halfway on his run over to me! "Oh it really is you Dante I missed you so much"! I said as I was on my knees hugging is neck gently and Dante was licking me like crazy.

"Well I hate to ruin the moment of this sweet little reunion but, there's a meeting we have to get to, for people are waiting for me to arrive with you". Jade said as she giggled at our happy reunion. So I nodded and managed to get back on my feet and continued walking. Soon I was able to see the glorious architecture of The Land Of The Dead, that was hidden thanks to the fog. "So this isn't a dream then, I really am back and this is really happening"! I said as it finally sunk into my brain. We made it to the re-entry gate as my excitement intensified.

"Hola, Jade what were you up to in The Land Of The Living this time"? The Customs Officer who was standing in the re-entry booth asked nervously. "Well you remember Miguel Rivera right"? Jade asked in reply. "Si, how could I forget he literally made my jaw drop when we met those two years ago". The Guard said laughing at the memory. I then laughed nervously and awkwardly.

"Yeah good loco times right señor"? I asked the Customs Officer to end this awkward moment but with an awkward smile. "Si, indeed Miguel, well what is your business that involves bringing a living boy to The Land Of The Dead and Miguel Rivera to add on top of all that? I'm not asking out of my own personal bias, it's just a re-entry security protocol". The Customs Officer asked seriously but still nicely as he leaned on the little booth table. "He's the center for the topic of an important meeting at The Department Of Family Reunions". Jade explained seriously but also, still nicely in reply.

"Oh good well then, you may proceed, and welcome back to The Land Of The Dead to both of you!" The guard said. "Gracias senor Officer"! I said happily as we truly were entering The Land Of The Dead. My excitemental patience had finally paid off. However, I was thinking about what the Customs Officer said about Jade going to The Land Of Living multiple times let alone at all. "Um Jade I a have a question how were you able to come to The Land Of The Living, I thought that was only possible for the dead to go there on El Dia De Los Muertos"? I asked Jade feeling confused yet also curious.

Then Jade stopped and turned to look at me. "Well it's my job, when the situation calls for it, to deliver a message to the Living from one or more of their living relatives, or bring them to Land Of The Dead with the reasons or something similar to why I brought you here for in fact, after the incident with you when you were here the first time, they decided to create this position, so think of it as magic or whatever you prefer to call it, when I was assigned to that position I instantly had this ability". Jade said in reply thoroughly. "Oh wow that's amazing"! I exclaimed in reaction to this new information and I'm still pleasantly surprised that this place could still impress me and leave me in complete awe. "Heh, heh yeah I guess it is, well here we are the Department Of Family Reunions"! Jade said and was obviously amused by my awe, as we walked up to the doors where two officers were standing, just like my last visit.

The officers were stunned when they saw me again and that brought us to a holt. "Hola señor officers, I have come to bring Miguel Rivera to a meeting about him in The Department Of Family Reunions so, will please let us pass and enter the building"? Jade explained to the officers and requested kindly to which they nodded and opened the doors for us. "Gracias señor have a nice day". Jade said happily as we entered The Department Of Family Reunions.

We went up to a desk were another skeleton woman, was sitting with an old fashion computer and then, we sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk. "Hola Ma'am Miguel Rivera here has an appointment". Jade informed the woman behind the desk. "Hola Jade and Ah si, Miguel indeed does, I'll tell the clerk that you've arrived Bueno"? The woman said happily as she when to the little phone on her desk, and held down the button.

"Hola señor Clerk, Miguel Rivera has just arrived shall I send him in"? The woman asked the clerk. "Si, send him right in". The familiar sounding clerk replied kindly. "Well you can go ahead and go in office # A113, but Jade would you like to go with him or wait out here"? The woman told me and asked Jade before I could even get out of my chair. "I'll go with Miguel". Jade said in reply as we got out of our chairs and headed for the clerk's office.

Earlier that same day:

We're Now In Hector's P.O.V.

It it had been the usual morning when at lunch and, as we chatted in the dining room, we heard the phone ringing unexpectedly. "Huh I wonder who is calling us at lunch time of all times"! I said as I got up from the table. "I'll get that". I announced and walked over to the phone.

"Hola Hector Rivera speaking, who is this and how can I help you"? I asked as soon as I answered the phone. "Hola Hector Rivera, this is the Clerk from The Department Of Family Reunions, that your family met those two years ago, and I need you, Imelda, and Coco, to come to my office for a meeting it's very important". The Clerk told me seriously, which confused me. "Si, Señor Clerk, but what is it about anyway"? I asked nervously but also, curiously and politely. "It's about your Great-Great Grandson Miguel Rivera". The Clerk told me.

And At hearing Miguel's name being the topic of an important meeting, I grew extremely worried, concerned, and nervous about Miguel's well-being! "Wait What, what's going on with Miguel"? I asked in horror and shock. "Please calm down Hector, just come to my office and once you've arrived in my office, I will send Jade to escort Miguel to my office as well for its something that he needs to be informed about and explained to, so I'll explain everything once both your family and Miguel are in my office, so do you understand Hector"? The Clerk said nervously at first but then reassuringly. "Si, I understand I'll tell mi Familia and we'll be there as soon as we can adios". I assured the clerk and then hung up the phone.

"Well Mi Amor, who was that"? Imelda asked me as I sat back down. "It was that clerk you met two years ago from The Department Of Family Reunions, he called to inform me that you Coco and I need to head to his office for an important meeting". I explained to start off. "And...it's about Miguel in fact Miguel will be escorted there once we're in the clerk's office". I said with concern. I was really excited to reunite with my wonderful Great-Great Grandson however, we still don't know anything about this meeting, whether it was a good and positive, or bad, and maybe even a "he's-in-danger" one.

"What, did he say anything else about this meeting"? Imelda asked me frantically full of worry for our boy. "He did not I'm afraid, but he said he'll explain once both we and Miguel are in the clerk's office so please c lmese we have to hurry to that clerk's office, vamons Imelda and Coco"! I told my Wife and Daughter as I was already ready to head out the door. "Bueno Papa /Hector." Both Imelda and Coco said in unison and we went down to The Department Of Family Reunions. All while wondering nervously what we would hear at this meeting.

The English Translations of all the Spanish words in this chapter:

Hola-Hello

Senor-Sir

Gracias-Thank You

El Dia De Los Muertos- The Day Of The Dead

Bueno- Okay

Mi Familia- My Family

Adios-Goodbye

Mi Amor-My Love

Do not-No

c lmeseu- Calm Down

vamonos-Let's Go


	3. Chapter 3: The Family Meeting

We're Starting In Miguel's P.O.V.

Me and Jade where about to open the door when I stopped. "Huh are you alright Miguel"? Jade asked me nervously and then, I let out a deep breath. "No, I'm nervous I don't even know what the clerk is about to tell me, it could be literally anything"! I explained to Jade sadly and full of worry. "I understand but I'm sure it'll be fine now come on let's not keep the clerk waiting any longer". Jade told me with reassurance and then, I opened the door to see three familiar faces!

"Pap Hector, Mam Imelda, Mam Coco"? I exclaimed in shock! "Hola Miguel, how's my Great-Great Grandson"?Papa Hector said as to greet me optimistically and I ran to him and hugged him for I couldn't help myself. "Hola Pap H ctor, Mam Imelda, and Mam Coco, I missed you so much! It's so great to see you all again"! I exclaimed as tears of joy fell from my eyes and as they all gave me a family group hug.

"I missed you too mi hijo, my have you grown, your up to the top of my ribcage now"! Papa Hector said as he was taking a better look at me. "So how's life been going for you back in The Land Of The Living"? Papa Hector asked me already excited to catch up with me. "Great but why am I here for anyway all I was told is that I was here for a meeting"? I told Papa Hector and then asked everyone in general in hopes that at least one of them could answer me. My deceased family members just shrugged and so we all, (including Jade), turned to look at the clerk expectedly.

We're Now In H ctor's P.O.V.

"Well it's about something we just discovered about you and it has something to do with and from your first visit to The Land Of The Dead". The clerk explained what kind of chat we're going to have for this unexpected meeting. "Really and you just figured whatever it is out now, and to add on to that, two years LATER"? I asked in shock that it was only being discussed TWO YEARS after Miguel returned to The Land Of The Living at that fateful sunrise with our blessing and nervousness for what we were going to probably hear next. "Si Hector, but please calm down, it's a positive thing I assure you. Miguel didn't return home completely unaffected, and it's because he was here so long that he left exactly at the very last moment he still had to leave The Land Of Dead". The clerk explained with reassurance, and that first half filled me with relief.

"Wait what, it was literally at last minute?! And what do you mean by not completely unaffected"? Miguel asked in shock and confusion as he started pacing in a frantic panic. "Well you're now able to see, hear, and touch your deceased family members weather it is or is not El Dia De Los Muertos, also you can come to The Land Of The Dead whenever you want and with NO time limit nor risk, so you can breathe now you're NOT cursed again Miguel". The clerk explained and then, at that moment, Miguel let out the breath that turned out to be what he was actually really holding in.

I turned and looked at the clerk suspiciously hard. "I have a feeling that you're not done and that there's something else that's very important for us to be aware of". I told the clerk tensely, as I continued to stare at him. "Si there is, all the Rivera Family members on the deceased side that is, can also travel between both The Land Of The Dead...and The Land Of The Living, no matter if it is El Dia De Los Muertos or not however, the living ones but of course, with the exception of Miguel, cannot see, hear nor be able to touch any of the deceased family members also, none not even one of the over living family members can be touched by any of the deceased ones". The clerk added calmly and that both lifted my spirits up (pun unintended) but also sadly, caused my nonexistent heart to sink, for I was hoping that I'd be able to hold my great-great granddaughter when I first heard this new development in our familia's lives/afterlives.

"Huh that's a shame I was really hoping that I would be able to meet, hold, interact, and over all, spend time with my new Great-Great Granddaughter". I told the clerk with sad half smile. "Well actually there is a possibility that she could gain the exact same abilities as Miguel". The clerk said reassuringly with a big grin on his face and that made me walk right up to the clerk's desk in anticipation. Miguel also walked up to the desk with a look with a mix of concern and excitement on his face.

We're Now In Miguel's P.O.V.

I was excited cause, I wanted Papa Hector to be able to interact with my baby sister as much he himself does but, nervous because of what the clerk could

say when it came to, how she could possibly get my abilities exactly, might be dangerous. "Can you explain how that could happen"? Papa Hector asked the

clerk angiously. "Si, if Something unexpected that involves the Land of the Dead, or the dead in general, than she'll gain them from her experiance of the

event that had to do with beyond the grave". The clerk explained to all of us with a look of discouraging seriousness as to discourage us from trying to

purpposely causing this event just so my little sister gains these powers. "Oh well then, can you give us senarios with that meaning so we understand this

better"? I asked for I was still confused on what the clerk meant by that. Then the clerk cleared his non-existant throat.

"Well, #1: if someone from The Land of The Dead somehow and/or for whatever reason and/or motive, brings Miguel's little Sister here, or #2: If a restless spirit that happens to be wandering Santa Cecilia happens to metaphorically run into her." The clerk explained carefully. "Oh wow thank you Mr. clerk, so is this

meeting technocially over now"? Papa Hector said gratefully and asked nervously. "Si Hector, Imelda, Coco, and Miguel Rivera. And it was nice to see you

again Migual to be honest". The Clerk replied happily and quietly told me, which was to my surprise.

Then I turned to everyone in the room. "So who will be escorting me back to Living Rivera Compound"? I asked curiously of everyone. "All three of us will along with Jade Miguel". Mama Imelda told me sweetly which made me happier than just a few minutes ago! "Thank you mi familia"! I said happily.

And so then, we said adios to the clerk and left The Department of Family Reunions.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4:Return To The Rivera Compound

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. But I am back and will be doing a lot more to get this story out to guys! Well enjoy!

We're Starting In Miguel's P.O.V.

Me, Papa Hector, Mama Imelda, and Mama Coco, have made it back to the Rivera Compound. "Oh Miguel, where on earth have you been"? Abuelita said in angry concern. "Lo siento Abuelita, I was out looking for Dante since he keeps disappearing right after El Dia De Los Muertos, but won't happen again, I Promise". I said since telling her what really happened would make her think I'm loco! "Good Miguel, now let's go back inside, dinner will be ready soon". Abuelita said lovingly.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute". I told her. Then when I saw she was inside, I turned to face my deceased family. "Well it was wonderful to see you again! And you do understand why I couldn't tell her about any of this right"? I told them sweetly. "Si, we understand completely". Hector said reassuringly. Then I hugged them. "Well buenos noches and see you again soon". I said. "Buenos noches Miguel". They said in unison and we went our separate ways for the night.

Later that night, I had a confusing dream. I was with my deceased family and we were in a scary looking town, when, a different kind of Skeleton might I add, skeleton man in a pinstriped suit walked up to us with a kind smile on his face. "Welcome to Halloween Town". This Skeleton Man said once he was in front of us. Then I woke up.

We're Now In Hector's P.O.V.

I was having a strange dream. We were with Miguel and standing in a scary looking town, when, a different kind of Skeleton might I add, skeleton man in a pinstriped suit walked up to us with a kind smile on his face. "Welcome to Halloween Town". This Skeleton Man said once he was in front of us. Then I woke up. I then got a bad feeling about it. However, I didn't want to wake them up at such a late hour. So I decided to tell them about it at breakfast in the morning. Then I went back to sleep. This time I dreamt of the possibility of adventures we would have with Miguel.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: I am sorry that this chapter is so short but next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5: A Visit

We're Starting In Miguel's P.O.V.

I woke up fully refreshed despite the strange dream. So I got dressed, and went to the dining room. "Buenos días Mama"! I said as I sat down to eat breakfast. "Hola Miguel, how did you sleep last night"? Mama asked me lovingly. "Pretty good but, I had a strange dream last night"! I replied casually. "Oh what happened that made it so strange"? Mama asked with curiosity. Then I told her what happened in my dream. "Now I see what you mean. But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about". Mama told me in response reassuringly. "Thanks Mama, well I'm heading out but I'll be home in time for lunch". I told her as I put my dishes in the sink. "Alright have fun". Mama said as I grabbed my guitar. "Si Mama, I will". I said and left the compound. I decided to talk to Papa Hector about the dream. So then I headed to the marigold bridge. "Good it's here"! I said as I began to walk across the bridge. It took me 20 minutes to get across. "Hola Miguel, I'm guessing you're here to see your family right"? The security guard asked. "Si senior"! I replied. "Well have a great visit"! He said happily. "Gracias senior"! I said before entering the land of the dead. I decided to go to Rivera plaza for Papa Hector was most likely there.

We're Now In Hector's P.O.V.

I woke up happily for I knew Miguel was in The Land Of The Dead right now. "Buenos días Imelda"! I said as I saw she was awake as well. "Buenos días Hector. What's got you so excited, well more than usual anyway"? Imelda asked lovingly. "Miguel is in The Land Of The Dead at this very moment"! I told her happily. "Wow really"? Imelda asked getting excited herself! "Si, I'll go look for him". I replied as I put on my shoes. "Alright mi amor, just be back in time for breakfast". Imelda asked of me lovingly. "Si Imelda, I will". I said and then I gave her a loving kiss. Then I left the compound. "Humm, I bet he went to Rivera Plaza thinking I'll be there". I thought to myself and went there.

We're Now In Miguel's P.O.V.

I was waiting patiently for Papa Hector to show up in this plaza. "Hola Miguel"! I heard Papa Hector say! I turned around to see him running up to me! "Hola Papa Hector"! I said as I ran over to him happily. "So what brings you here today"? Papa Hector asked me happily. "Well I had a bizarre dream last night and wanted to talk to you about it". I replied seriously. "Huh, really? Because so did I"! Papa Hector said obviously surprised that we both had a strange dream last night! Then I told him what happened in the dream. "Wow Miguel, I had the exact same dream"! Papa Hector said in response. "Ok this more than a coincidence"! I said seriously. "Well then, if it's not a dream, what is it"? Papa Hector asked himself. "Maybe it's something that will happen in the near

future ". I suggested sheepishly. "Maybe, so how about we play for this audience"? Papa Hector said happily. "Si Papa Hector"! Then we did just that.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Later, they headed to the deceased Rivera Compound. "Hola Mama Imelda"! Miguel said as he walked up to her. "Hola Miguel, it's great to see you again"! Imelda said sweetly as she hugged Miguel. "So what brings you here? Besides wanting to see us of course". Imelda asked Miguel happily. "Well it turned out that me and Papa had the exact same dream last night". Miguel said and then told her what happened. "That's very strange". Imelda said in response. "So anything else happening lately"? Imelda asked happily. "Well I have a pen pal that I met three months ago. Her name is Shelby Melody. She is coming to visit me tomorrow and is arriving tonight. Oh no I have to get back"! Miguel said as he was about to leave. "Calm down Miguel, we'll take you back to the bridge on Pepita Okay"? Imelda said to reassure Miguel.

We're Now In Miguel's P.O.V.

Ten minutes later, we had arrived at the bridge. "Well thanks for the ride Pepita, and I will be here to walk with you to the land of the living tomorrow night"! I told them as I began my walk across the bridge. "Bye Miguel, see you then"! They replied in unison as they waved me goodbye.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: about my O.C. she's a different continuity from my JackxSally4 Series! As in she has met Karakishou, and the Skellingtons but nobody else! And this version of her always has the teal and magenta highlights


	6. Chapter 6: Shelby Melody Arrives

Author's Note : Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. I just wanted to fix my little disclaimer about the continuity when it comes to this story and the store is on my other page: "Jackxsally4". this is the continuity of that page but right before the very ends of "Judy's new little sister". the reason because it's before the end is because I'm still writing that one as well. so when it comes to the characters just remember that but the continuity is supposed to be based off. for example before this story Shelby Melody did not have highlights in her hair but right before the events of this story she decided to get them. well that's all I got to say so enjoy the chapter

 **We're Starting in Shelby's P.OV.**

Me and my Mom had just arrived in Santa Cecilia with Karakishou hidden my large backpack. "Wow this place is amazing! Now to get to the Rivera Compound". I said as I walked into the town. "Um excuse me but can you point me in the right direction to the Rivera house"? I asked a woman kindly. "Si, Just head down that street and you'll find it". She told me. "Gracias miss". I told her and made my to the Rivera Compound. "Man I hope Miguel got me most recent letter that tells him about you Karakishou. Because if not, this is going to be very awkward". I said Karakishou quietly. "I agree Shelby". Karakishou replied quietly.

We're Now In Miguel's P.O.V.

I had just arrived home when Abuelita walked up to me. "Oh Miguel, you're here just in time! Your pen pal will be here any minute"! Abuelita told me with a relieved look on her face. "Really that's great". I said, then I remembered the letter she sent me yesterday, about some living doll. I for one couldn't wait for her to arrive knowing that. Ten minutes later, Shelby arrived! "Hola Shelby, it's great to see you in person"! I said as I hugged her. "Hola, Miguel it's wonderful to see you in person too! And I have something to show you so, can we go into your room"? Shelby asked happily. "Si, follow me". Then we walked into my room. "So, What did you want to show me"? I asked her curiously. "Well remember my last letter I sent you? Well here she is"! Shelby said as unzipped her backpack. "Hi my name is Karakishou, and I'm the 7th Rozen Maiden Doll". Karakishou said kindly. "Hi Karakishou it's nice to meet you. Hey Shelby, have ever wondered how found out my Papa Hector was murdered"? I asked Shelby happily. "Yes actually, so how"? Shelby replied excitedly. So then I told about that night. "Wow that's wonderful, but still horrible"! Shelby said in response. "Yeah, but there's more! Two days ago, I got to see them again. I was told by the clerk that I have the ability to visit anytime now, and Vice versa. The catch is that no one else can see, hear nor interact with them". I explained to her. "So that's why you never told anyone. But still that's awesome! So anything else? And don't worry if I have been keeping Karakishou a secret, I can do the same for all this". Shelby asked reassuringly. Then I told her about the dream I had last night. "Oh wow, well do I have news for you, I know who that Skeleton is. In fact, I met him when trying to help him return to Halloween Town. Anyway his name is Jack Skellington and he is The Pumpkin King Of Halloween Town and it's the birthplace of the holiday itself"! Shelby explained. "Wait you know him"? I asked in shock. "Yes it's been a while since I last visited him. But as for explaining the rest of the dream, I am just as clueless as you all are I'm afraid. However I have a strong feeling that this will happen during Day Of The Dead this year". Shelby told me happily. "Okay then, all we can do is wait". I said and then we went back to the living room.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7: The Day Of The Dead

The Day Of The Day

We're Starting In Miguel's P.O.V.

The sun began to set and we started preparing for The Day Of The Dead. "Hey Shelby, how are your part of the Preperaitons going so far"? I asked since I was finished with mine. "It's going great, I'm almost finsished. So what do you want to do once I'm done"? Shelby asked me happily in reply. "Well I was going to go to The Land Of The Dead and walk with my dead relatives back here and half introduce them to you. Because, well you know, the rule. I just wish there was a way you could come with me so you could truely meet them". I explained sadly. Then all of a sudden, Jade walked up to us. "Wow this is so cool! But wait a secound, how come I can see you too"? Shelby asked and this surpriesed me. "Wait Shelby you can see Jade too? Anyway, so Jade what brings you here"? I asked in my confusion to which Jade giggled. "Well if you ask yourself if you want to bring a friend with you, like you just did, she/he will be able to do it. I just came to let you know this. Well have fun and remember the power that allows her to see your deceased family will wear off at sunrise". Jade explainded happily but seriously too. This made me and Shelby gasp in delight. "Well then, what are we waiting for Miguel? Let's go"! Shelby said excitedly, so I nodded in agreement and we headed off to The Land Of The Dead!

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

we were now in the cemetery, and I could see the bridge that led to The Land Of The Dead! I could see that it was made entirely out of beautiful Marigolds! "Wow the bridge is so beautiful Miguel"! I told Miguel in absolute awe. "I know right? I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I'll be in awe, like you, every single time! Well follow me and we'll go to the Deceased Rivira Compound"! Miguel told me happily in agreement.

Now we are more than halfway across the bridge and now I could see The Land Of The Dead, and it was even more beautiful than the bridge! "Wow this is the most beautiful place I've ever seem in my life"! I exclaimed as we stepped off of the bridge and into The Land Of The Dead. "I totally aree with you. So, do you still think that the dream will mean something like you said this morning"? Miguel asked me with a worried look on his face. I went into the thinking position as we were still walking to the Deceased Rivia Compound. "Humm, I think there's a 50% chance of it going either way, but I still am getting that feeling that gave me the hunch". I explained seriously however, I could see that this only confused him even more! "Uh, how about this? We'll just go with the flow and see where it goes from there, okay Miguel"? I added and this time he smiled again. "Alright Well we're here"! Miguel said in agreement as we walked into the Deceased Rivira Compound.

Once we were inside, Hector came over to us. "Hola Miguel, it's good to see you again! So who is she"? Hector asked Miguel curiously. "Well Papa Hector, this is Shelby Melody, the pen pal I told you about yesterday. And it turns out that if I ask myself if I want to bring a FRIEND here, she/he will get the same ablities as me until sunrise". Miguel explained happily. "Hola Hector, it's nice to meet you. Miguel told me all about you! And don't worry, I can keep a secret too. You see, a magical living doll known as The 7th Rozen Maiden Doll lives with me, My Mom of course knows. Anyway, her name is Kirakishou". I told Hector as I shook his hand happily. "Hola Shelby, it's nice to meet you too, and I'm glad that you can keep a secret, and I'm so excited to meet Kirakishou, she sounds very interesting". Hector said kindly with wonder in his eyes. "Also Miguel told me about his dream, oh wait, do you know about that yet"? I asked before I could continue, for I didn't want to confuse him. "Si, I had the exact same dream and we talked about it just yesterday". Hector told me. That surprised me. "Well I have a hunch about it and now I'm more sure than before. This is like a vision, and it's going to happen soon. I think it's going to happen tonight, but I'm not 100% sure that it's tonight. After all it's just a hunch". I explained to Hector serioulsy. "Wow, well there's only one way to find out, so are we ready to go"? Hector asked us kindly. So we all nodded and left the Deceased Rivira Compound.

To Be Continued


	8. Arrival to Halloween Town

**We're Starting in Shelby's P.OV.**

We we're waiting for the deceased Riveras to be checked for the ofrenda. A few minutes later they all finished and we began walking across the marigold Bridge. "So Miguel, how do you feel about this hunch of mine possibly being real"? I asked Miguel curiously, but also carefully, cuz I didn't want to ruin his happy mood. " I'm not quite sure, will be excited to meet another Supernatural friend of yours, but I don't want the living Rivera's to worry". Miguel replied with a confusing look on his face, that showed his unsureness.

We we're now at the very edge of the bridge and we're about to step off. however, everyone was hesitant because, they knew once they did it would prove that my hunch was either real, or not. "Well guys, here comes the moment of truth! Are you all ready"? I asked the Riveras with excitement in my eyes. then they all nodded and we stepped off the bridge, with our eyes closed not sure if they were wanting to look or not.

I was the first to open my eyes and I saw that my hunch indeed was correct. "Well guys you can open your eyes now, cuz my hunch was 100% right"! I told them happily. and I was happy that I was going to see Judy and her family again since it's been quite a while since I last visited. Then, the Rivera's opens their eyes, and they all gasped in suprise, with the exception of Miguel, who had wonder in his eyes as he looks at Spiral Hill.

"So Shelby, what should we do now"? Miguel asked me with confusion and a little bit of fear. "Well Miguel, there's going to be good news with this visit and bad. the good news is I've been here before so you'll be safe with me, the bad news is this is not how I usually get to Halloween Town. So, that means something or someone wanted us here and it could be good, or bad. however, I assure you that whatever it is the Skellingtons can't help. And this town is truly safe, the only exceptions that we know of right now are the Troublesome Trio, because they're always causing a mess besides pranks". I explained to them very thoroughly but reassuringly, and they seemed to calm down thanks to that.

"So, what you're saying is that we need to find a skillington family and just try everything we can to get back to Santa Cecilia"? Hector asked wanting me to confirm this so he wouldn't be confused. "Yep, so now follow me and we'll get to Skellington Manor where they live". I told them, then I started walking out of the Cemetary with them not too far behind.

 **We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.**

Meanwhile in Skellington Manor, Judy was walking up to Judy was walking up to Jack's study with a new Halloween idea for the Halloween plans this year. "Hey Dad, thought of a brilliant new idea for this year's Halloween"! Judy exclaimed as she walked up to Jack's desk. Jack was reading a book on Edgar Allan Poe, when Judy walked in, so he put the book down once he was addressed. "Is that's so Judy, well I'm all not existent ears". Jack said as he gave Judy his full attention. Judy was about to start explaining, when the going to Manor doorbell stopped Judy in her tracks, with its blood curdling scream sound. "Oh, well don't worry about it Dad, I'll just tell you when it's a better time let's go answer the door". Judy said in reaction to the doorbell. Jackson nodded, and they headed downstairs to answer the door.

Jack walks up to the door, and opened it to see the Mayor, who had his concerned face on. "Good evening Mayor, is there something wrong since you have your worried face on again"? Jack asked worryingly, or Jack always gets just a little worried when he sees the Mayor with his concerned face on. "Hello Jack, I don't mean to worry you too much, but there's a strange group of skeletons with two humans. However,I'm not as we're worried as I would usually be in this situation, because one of the humans with them is Shelby Melody. Since we know her". The Mayor explained as calmly as he could. "Humm, that does sound serious, yet peculiar. We'll go over to the Cemetary right away, that is where they are right Mayor"? Jack said and serious response but still kindly. "Yes, that's exactly where they are! Jack, how did guess that's so accurately"? The Mayor replied as he turned his worried face back to his happy face, and asked in surprise, cuz he did not expect Jack to guess it correctly like that. "Well that's simple Mayor, that's where the newcomers appearing. As well as, people we haven't met yet appeared mysteriously at. So, do you think they're newcomers Mayor"? Jack explained to the Mayer happily. Jack asked the Mayer this, because he wasn't sure if they were newcomers or not, and wanted the Mayor's opinion on it. "No, I don't think so why would a Shelby oh, I don't think so, why would Shelby Melody be with them like that if they were"? The Mayor said in reply.

Jack then laughed to himself. "You got me there Mayor. Judy, Ruby, would you like to come along"? Jack asked his daughters happily. "Yeah! This sounds interesting and I miss Shelby, it's going to be great to see her again"! Judy and Ruby said in unison as they ran over to Jack. Then they all headed towards the cemetery. When they got there they saw exactly what the Mayor was talking about.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

I was almost done leading them out of the cemetery itself, when I saw the Skellington family at the entrance to the cemetery. It seems, ironically but they were looking for us, when it was us looking for them! "Hey guys, long time no see! You know it's very ironic, cuz we were the ones looking for you but it seems like you're looking for us now". I said as I hugged each of them, since it's been so since I last seen them. "Really Shelby, so why were you looking for us, other than to see us again after a while"? Judy asked me with a little hint of seriousness in her voice. "Well Judy, something or someone teleported us here the moment we stepped off the marigold bridge at the Land of the Dead cuz today is the day of the dead so we were scoring the dead relatives to visit the family. Oh, speaking of which, Miguel and your dead relatives can come up now". I explained to Judy as I told the Riveras to come up the hill to meet the Skellingtons.

Miguel and the rest of the Rivera's walked up the hill with nervousness on their faces. "Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera". Miguel said as he looked up to the Skellington family. "Hi Miguel, I'm Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town! It's a pleasure to meet you". Jack said enthusiastically as he carefully shook Miguel's hand cuz he knew how easily humans scare. " I'm Jack's oldest daughter Judy Skellington, the Pumpkin Princess of Halloween Town"! Judy said as she shook Miguel's hand next. "And I'm the youngest Pumpkin Princess of Halloween Town, Ruby Skellington. I know what you're already asking in your head by the way, yes I am a human was adopted by them after they saved my life from my abusive older brother who murdered my parents. and I've been living with them ever since I've been super happy but I keep my birth parents in my heart". Ruby explains knowing he was already thinking such things.

"Wow, Ruby I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'm sure it's so cool to be a princess I'm such an amazing holiday with such an amazing family I'm sure". Miguel said sympathetically. "Oh Miguel, thank you so much that's so sweet of you to say. As for my new family, they are amazing! In fact oh, it was it was specifically Judy, and Shelby Melody here who helped save my life that fateful night"! Ruby explain to Miguel, with curejoy all over her face. "Wow oh, that's amazing so I wish I could hear the whole story". Miguel said, with it mostly being his thoughts out loud. Then I walked over to Miguel smiling happily. " I can help you with that Miguel however, let's do that once we're all back at Skellington Manor". I replied to Miguel happily.

Then we finished introductions. "Anyway getting back on topic, we were looking for you so you could help us get back cuz Braden's appears year the usual way so something's up. I know we can figure it out on our own so think you guys can help us"? I asked Judy with a hopeful smile. "Of course, the Riveras follow us to Skellington Manor"! Judy said enthusiastically as we began to follow the Skellington family to Skellington Manor.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
